Nezubirdon
Nezubirdon' '(ネズバートン - Nezubāton) was a monster that appeared in the TV series: Spectreman in episodes 9 , 10 , and 27. Subtitle: Two-Headed Monster (双頭モンスター - Sōtō Monsutā) Stats & Traits Statistics *Height: 47 m *Weight: 31,000 t Powers/Weapons *Water Blast: While not a weapon, Nezubirdon can expel a hose like blast of water from its maw in order to put out fires. *Infection: Like most rats, Nezubirdon carries on its mutated body and saliva, powerful diseases that can cause server illness to any living creature. *Regeneration: This behemoth is able to regrow heads in place of previsions ones that had been blown off or cut off. *Animation: As unlikely as it seems, even when severed, Nezubirdon’s heads still retain some life and can attack. Even the body still possesses enough energy to continue on it its fight. *Coiling Tail: Nezubirdon’s tail can be used for clubbing strikes, or as a tangling rope with which to strangle its opponent. History Rats are creatures that make good use of the garbage and trash of human civilization and have Dr. Gori’s deepest respect. So as to pay tribute, Dr Gori created Nezubirdon and sent it out to demolish a local village. Killing several people and smashing many homes, Nezubirdon achieved what its master had commanded it. However the simian warlord was not finished and commanded Karas to unleash an electrical charged cloud to cover the valley. Afterwards, Gori used the storms lightening to blast apart the local bridge (the only road that led out of the valley). Soon afterwards, Nezubirdon began to feed on the homes in the village, in vain attempt to locate humans to eat. As it plundered the country side, Jouji got into his car and drove far enough away to get away from the cloud cover so as he could contact Overlord. Once reached, the aliens gave him permission and soon Spectreman transformed and ready to fight. Fighting bravely Spectreman used his last ounce of strength to fire a pair of twin lasers from his hands that blew off the monster rat’s heads. Fortunately for Nezubirdon, Dr. Gori’s foresaw this and gave the creature the ability to regenerate. Regrowing its heads, the demon went back to destroying the world. Overlord though was watching and revived Spectreman, who had now reverted to his human form. At the same time however Karas had taken over a coal train and was leading the blood thirsty rat to the capital. It was hoped that once there the creature could unleash its fever disease and show human’s what fear truly was. Jouji would not stand by though and soon transformed back into Spectreman to battle. Weakened still from their last battle, Nezubirdon raged its fury and caused Spectreman to have to revert to his human size transformed self. Seeing defeat at hand, the JSDF intervened and attacked the twin headed beast with their jets. Giving Spectreman enough time to regain his strength and return to giant size. Attacking like a true warrior, the cyborg hero used his bladed wrists to cut off the demon’s heads. This did not end the fight though, as each of the severed heads attacked the golden robot. Even worse, the main body of the beast was still alive and walking towards him. Seeing only one change, Spectreman grabbed one of the nearby train’s chemical filled carts and charged forth. The resulting smash caused a spark which sent the train piece to explode in a violent fireball. The fighter of steel and wires survived, but Nezubirdon had finally been destroyed. Trivia *Between Episode 9 to 10 Nezubirdon heads were exchanged. *This name is a combination of the Words "Bird" and a "Rat". *Despite having wings, Nezubirdon was never seen flying. *Incidentally, it was called "Nezubadon" in episode 27. *Nezubirdon's roar is used for Topura in Dinosaur War Aizenborg. Nezubirdon II Nezubirdon Reappears in episode 27. Later Dr. Gori Revived Nezubirdon, Mogunetudon, Gokinosaurus, Baronsaurus, Satan King and sent Mogz to test their new experiment: Silver Robo. While Mogunetudon and Silver Lobo were fighting Nezubirdon was tempted to eat Jouji, Arito and Mineko. But suddenly Silver Lobo attacks Nezubirodon In his back cutting the two heads. Jouji Becomes Spectreman and uses his Spectre-Flash exploding Nezubirdon Body and Heads Gallery Nezubirdon.jpg Nezubirdon 6.jpg Nezubirdon 5.jpg|Nezubirdon Head Type A Nezubirdon 4.jpg|Nezubirdon Head Type B Nezubirdon 3.jpg|Nezubirdon without the heads Kaiju-Anatomy.jpg|Nezubirdon and Mogunetudon Anatomy Nezubirdon 8.jpg Figure Release Information Rarity Nezubirdon-Toy.jpg|Nezubirdon Figure Nezubirdon-Toy 2.jpg|Nezubirdon Painted Figure